A New Life
by kay.tomlinson
Summary: Harry is on the road to regain his life, to start over a new; this including his relationship with Ginny. Emotions run high in the aftermath of the Final Battle, and relationships start anew.
1. Start Over

A/N: This is my first Fan-Fiction and review would be absolutely amazing, so I could get some advice on making my writing better! Also, the next chapter will be up soon! :) x

No one wanted to clean. No one wanted to help. No one wanted to do anything but grieve. And maybe a little celebration here and there. The aftermath of the Final Battle was heart-tearing, yet full of happiness that their world was finally rid of the Dark Lord. Hermione had gone back down to the hall, while Harry and Ron walked up to their Common Room, in need of a good sleep. When they got to the Fat Lady's portrait though, they saw she wasn't there.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed, looking around at all the rest of the portraits.

Harry noticed that it was all too quiet. No one vacated the portraits, no one wandered the halls, not even a ghost was in sight.

"I think we should go back down to the hall." Harry suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Ron, starting to walk down again.

They reached the hall and realized why it was so quiet. Everyone was gathered in the hall, receiving a speech from Kingsley. Harry and Ron quickly found seats and listened.

"We went through a lot. I am very proud of those who fought for us, of those who lived, and of those who died. My heart goes out to all the families who have lost loved ones." He glanced over to the Weasley's.

"But now, we must do what we can for Hogwarts once more. Help us to fix her up, help us to make her new again, because Hogwarts is what we stood for. Hogwarts is what some of us died for. Hogwarts is our home."

Everyone stood up and cheered at this, clapping their hands and shouting in agreement. After a few minutes, Kingsley nodded for everyone to sit once more.

"Let's get to work!" he called.

Everyone sorted off into groups, Harry, Ron and Hermione joining the rest of the Weasley's. Ginny ran and gave Harry a big hug, the rest of the Weasley's joining in. Everyone set to work after that, magically repairing the school in any way they could.

Harry was trying to repair the gargoyles in the third floor when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Ginny approaching him. He realised they were alone.

"Hi." he said awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, Harry!" she uttered, embracing him in yet another hug; this time, it was much more affectionate.

He hugged her back and looked up as she stepped back, holding only his hands.

"I'm so proud of you." she whispered, leaning in to lay a kiss on his lips.

Ginny let go of his hands and wrapped them around his neck. Harry replied with an equal amount of passion, pulling her closer. Everything that they had been through, all those sleepless nights, all of those heart-wrenching moments were forgotten in the kiss.

Ginny heard footsteps and groaned, knowing who it would be; here to interrupt them, yet again. She pulled away, turning her head to glare at none other than her untimely brother; Ron.

"What?" he asked.

Ginny just glared and stormed off, fixing something here and there as she went. Harry turned on Ron.

"Do you do that all the time?" Harry said, jokingly, but a little annoyed.

"Do what?"

"Ruin… Never mind."

Ron looked at Harry, confused.

"Ok, whatever. What were you two doing anyway?" Ron asked, a little too obviously.

Harry just gave him a look and went back to work. While they worked, Ron gave a acknowledging 'Oh!' and nudged Harry in the ribs.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his side.

Ron gave Harry an understanding smile and said, "Look mate, you and Ginny don't have to hide anymore, I give you my blessing."

Harry snorted in laughter, once again going back to his work.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall later that day, ready for a good sleep; everyone had been so busy. Hogwarts looked just as it did before the war, back when Harry had first set foot in the castle.

"I'm proud." started Kingsley, stepping up to the front of the hall. "Proud to call each and every one of you wizards. We have successfully resurrected Hogwarts, to the home we all know it as. Now go home, grieve, sleep, for you can now live your lives."

As Kingsley dismissed everyone, Mrs Weasley stood, motioning for her children to join her and Mr Weasley. Hermione and Harry waited back, awkwardly wondering what they were supposed to do, until Mr Weasley looked around and sighed at their questioning expressions

"Merlins beard! Get over here, of course you're our family!" he exclaimed, waving his arm sadly.

Harry and Hermione rushed over into Mr Weasley's welcoming arms, quickly enough to watch Mrs Weasley's hat glow bright. They reached for it quickly, and were suddenly overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of being transported by port key, their bodies bashing against each other.

Home, here I come, Harry thought.

A/N: So, I hope you liked! Again, reviews would be so great! :) x


	2. Feelings

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I loved reading them, and I got a bit of advice. I can't believe I actually finished this as fast as I did, but I guess it didn't take me long to right, since it was all in my head. Reviews would be great! x :)

As soon as Harry's feet touched the ground, he sighed, recognising the familiar hill they were standing on. It was Stoatshead Hill, the place he'd first used a Portkey, to get to the World Cup. He sighed, realizing it was now a long walk to the Burrow, an even longer walk for tired and sore legs. Mr and Mrs Weasley set off, the Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione tagging along.

Harry saw his two best friends walking hand in hand in front of him, and then decided to hang back, to give them space. He was just anticipating a long and lonely walk home when he felt hands jabbing him in the sides, making him laugh. He heard a lovely, familiar voice.

"Gotcha!" Ginny laughed. She walked up beside Harry and took his hand.

It was silent for a little while until Harry asked jokingly, "So, I believe you're my girlfriend again?"

She giggled, punching him in the arm and leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. It was silent again, both thinking.

"Hey," Harry asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay? Harry, my brother, my older brother is dead. George's best friend is dead. He will never laugh again, never tease or make jokes to make other people laugh ever again and you ask me if I'm okay? I'm distraught, I'm upset, but I don't want to talk about it."

Harry was taken aback. Ginny hadn't raised her voice, or even yelled, but it felt as if she had.

"Ginny, babe, you need to talk about it. It's the first step."

"Well, maybe I don't want to take those steps yet! Let me grieve!" This time she did yell.

It fell silent once more, yet this silence wasn't awkward.

"Ginny," Harry started, after some more thinking.

"Don't!" she fired back, giving him a look that could kill.

"Ginny," he started again, this time she didn't stop him.

"Ginny, I know you don't want to talk, I respect that. But, I just want you to know, I will always, always, be there for you. When you need a shoulder, when you need a friend, whenever, I will be there."

He looked at her softly, showing every feeling he'd ever felt for her in his eyes. His grip on her hand tightened.

"Oh, Harry!"

Ginny let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Harry could feel her crying onto his shoulder, but he didn't care. He embraced her, patting her back, whispering to her, saying it would all be okay. They stood there like that for a while until Ginny pulled away.

"I'm sorry." she apologised, wiping her eyes.

Harry smiled and touched her chin, moving her face so it was in line with his. He looked into her brown eyes, trying to tell her with all his might that it would be okay. Ginny must have understood because she leaned in and kissed him, this time with less passion, yet Harry could feel her, he could understand. Harry didn't need a passionate kiss to be closer to Ginny.

She pulled away, holding his face in her hands.

"I love you." she whispered, searching his face for an answer.

"And I love you." Harry replied, taking her hands and kissing her forehead.

"We should probably go." Ginny said, looking around to see her family near the bottom of the hill.

Harry took her hand once again and they set off.

When Harry and Ginny finally made it to the Burrow, everyone was gathered in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley pouring every one Firewhisky.

"There you are! We'd wondered where you two had gotten to." Hermione said, however she sounded disheartened.

Of course she would be, thought Harry, everyone is.

Harry looked around the room, at everyone's faces. Mr Weasley, holding his wife, staring off into space, Hermione and Fleur with tear-stricken cheeks and Percy, with his head in his hands, shaking. George wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Bill was the first one to speak.

"Well, Mum, Fleur and I will be off. Get some sleep. We'll be back as soon as we're well slept." he said, hugging each and every one in turn.

Bill and Fleur left, Percy and Charlie went up to Percy's room and only Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry remained in the kitchen.

"I have to go, Mrs Weasley." Harry said, looking at the woman who had been close to a mother to him.

"What on earth are you talking about dear? Where will you go?" she said, her usual tone seemed to have gone.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I'm going to give you and the rest of the family some space. I think I might go to Grimmauld Place."

"Well, if you must. But make sure you make regular trips here okay?"

"Of course, Mrs Weasley, whatever makes you happy." Harry replied as he walked over to hug Mrs Weasley. He went to shake Mr Weasley's hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Be safe." was all he said.

Harry walked out of the kitchen, thinking. He was about to turn on the spot to apparate to his godfather's house when he heard footsteps behind. He turned.

"Harry, you don't expect to go over there by yourself do you? The place will be a complete wreck!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't stay here. You're very welcome to come with me, but I want to leave the Weasleys, let them grieve." he replied, holding out his hand to her.

"Okay, but let's go before Ron and Ginny try to tag along."

They took hands, apparating to Grimmauld Place.

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I did! Again, reviews would be amazing! x :)


	3. Grimmauld Place

A/N: Sorry about not updating for so long! I don't know, I just couldn't write… I had everything planned out for this chapter, and I wrote the start, but then, I read through it, and changed just about all of it :P So, I hope you like, I think I like this redone chapter than what I wrote before. :) x

Harry had never had such a surprise in his life. Or perhaps, now he thought about it, he had. He'd been expecting a mess. But this? This was different. This was worse than what he'd expected. Hermione was obviously thinking along the same lines, because she sat and cried. Harry decided against comforting her, for reasons even he couldn't explain, like not wanting to invade her space or taking Ron's place, and decided to take a walk around the house. As far as Harry could see, the Death Eaters had obviously thought The Noble House of Black meant nothing, or Snape had given them a word against it, but nothing was wrong, nothing had changed. Harry had forgotten about the portrait of Mrs Black; however he knew something was wrong when he stomped past the moth-eaten curtains.

It's all too quiet, he thought.

He turned, walking back towards the curtains. He flinched as he reached out to grab filthy fabric. He slowly opened them and nearly went under in another wave of shock. Shock because nothing happened. There was no portrait.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and hush as they got closer to where the portrait should have been.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to wake her up?" Hermione whispered sternly, reminding Harry of Mrs Weasley slightly.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled once more, yet perhaps a bit louder than he should have, since she was right next to him.

She looked at him, and then to the curtains he was holding, to Harry, then once again to those filthy, god-awful curtains. Harry smiled and opened the curtains. Hermione gasped. No screams, no cursing, nothing.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, flabbergasted.

"I know! At least they got one thing right." Harry laughed sadly. "We should go to bed."

Hermione nodded, but took Harry's hand.

"You don't mind coming to sleep in my room do you? It's just, I need company." Hermione asked, shuffling her feet nervously.

Harry didn't answer, just led the way to the first floor, ready for a long sleep.

Over the next few days, Harry and Hermione helped to make Grimmauld Place a home once again; Hermione even tried brightening the place up by changing the wall colour to a nice white rather than the dark, uninviting grey/black colour it was. Harry was in the process of cleaning up his new room, Sirius' old room, when a thought struck him.

"Hermione?" He called to her in the room Buckbeak had lived in.

He heard footsteps towards the door and he poked his head out the door. He saw Hermione.

"Have you ever thought, what about Kreacher?"

Hermione gasped.

"He could be dead for all we know, Harry." She sighed; he'd been loyal to them when they'd lived in Grimmauld Place.

"Soon find out, won't me?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded, giving Harry the OK to try and call Kreacher.

"Kreacher?" He called.

-CRACK!-

"Master called Kreacher?" said the little elf, with a bow.

Harry said nothing, looking at Kreacher. Harry felt so guilty for not thinking of him.

"Kreacher! How... How are you? Are you hurt? How's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Kreacher must ask Miss Granger to stop fussing. Kreacher is perfectly fine."

Harry stared in shock. The elf had no injuries.

Maybe it isn't so bad, Harry thought but he shot that thought out of his mind straightaway. Harry hugged the elf, asked him to give Hermione some help cleaning the kitchen and went back to cleaning Sirius' room.

Harry had heard Hermione crying herself to sleep quite often lately and he wondered whether leaving the Burrow and bringing her to Grimmauld Place had been a bad idea. He thought about Ginny, where his thoughts and dreams travelled much more than he would have liked. He was glad Ron and Ginny hadn't tried to follow him and Hermione, but sometimes he missed the two of them much more than he could bear. He decided tomorrow, him and Hermione would apparate to the Burrow, to see how everyone was doing and to find out what was going to happen with Fred's funeral, and also Remus' and Tonks' funeral, and all of those who'd given their lives for Hogwarts.

The next day, Harry and Hermione bid farewell for the day to Kreacher, who seemed to be a lot happier now he was home, and apparated to the Burrow. They walked into the kitchen and Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting with someone Harry had not been expecting. They were sitting with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, announcing their arrival.

The three looked around and Mrs Weasley jumped out of her seat to hug and kiss Harry and Hermione once each on the forehead.

"I had been wondering when you two would come back!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, as she made her way to make them some tea.

Hermione rushed over to help Mrs Weasley, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes of Professor McGonagall. What was she doing here?

"Good morning, Mr Potter." She greeted. "I suppose you're wondering what in the world I am doing here?"

Harry nodded, finding himself a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, it has come the time when we need to organise… funerals or memorial services for those who gave their lives, Mr Potter, and as this is the Headquarters of the Order, I came here to talk to Arthur and Molly. We've decided that we will remember everyone in one big service, rather than individual ones, however, families who wish otherwise may proceed in organising their own individual services."

Harry nodded, it was better this way, and at least it would all be done with in one day.

"So, Mr and Mrs Weasley have agreed to this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we have and we've talked to the children about this too, and they all agree it will be easier this way." Mr Weasley answered.

Harry understood what he meant. Fred's death had been hard on everyone. Hermione brought his tea to him and sat down, not saying a word. The kitchen door opened and Harry gasped, recovering himself quickly. He should have known better than to think Bellatrix Lestrange would be back, but it was only her sister, Andromeda Tonks, who resembled her very strikingly. The little boy she had in her arms nearly made Harry's heart melt. Teddy. Teddy Lupin; left parentless. Harry stood.

"Harry, dear!" Andromeda exclaimed, rushing over as carefully as she could to hug him. "I've been wondering when I could see you."

Harry was speechless as he stared longingly at his godson.

"May I?" Harry asked carefully.

"Of course! Here." Andromeda said, carefully handing a smiling Teddy to Harry.

Harry smiled for the first time in a few days, rocking Teddy in his arms. He had hair like his mothers, a peculiar teal colour changing from pink when Harry held him, eyes the colour of a bright blue sapphire and an inquisitive look on his face. Harry fell in love, the moment he held Teddy in his arms, wanting to be a good godfather in any way possible.

Little did Harry know, Ginny was watching from the kitchen doorway, knowing at once Harry was the boy she wanted to marry. She adored the loving look on his face when he played with Teddy and wanted to call out to Harry, to have him hold her in his arms, to ask her to marry him, to start a family with him, but she knew this time would come, hopefully, somewhere in the future, when the time was right.

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I did! I know I say this a lot, but, reviews would be great! :) x


End file.
